


Defenestration

by oftortoises



Series: Collected Askbox Drabbles [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftortoises/pseuds/oftortoises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Holmes brothers are not fantastic at sharing belongings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defenestration

**Author's Note:**

> a kid!Holmes' drabble. Just for fun.

“Sherlock! Get out of my room,” a young Mycroft yelled, scowling at the small dark-haired boy currently snooping through his bookcase.

“BORING!”

A thick copy of _The Cambridge Economic History of Europe_ flew past Mycroft’s head.

“SHER-LOCK!” Mycroft clenched his jaw and strode over to his brother. “My bookcase is not for you to look through!”

“Fine,” Sherlock turned around to face his brother. “Your books are all boring anyway.”

“They are not! You just don’t appreciate them,” Mycroft snapped back. “Now put that down!”

“No!”

“Sherlock.”

“I’ll put it in the GARDEN,” Sherlock barked indignantly, flinging a copy of _The Birth of Tragedy_ through the window, shattering the glass.

Mycroft sighed. 

"Sherlock Holmes. Nietzche does _not_  belong in the back garden."

Sherlock shrugged and stormed out of the room.


End file.
